


The Undressing Room at Debenhams

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Clothed Sex, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Community: femslash100, Dress Up, Dressing Room Sex, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, Public Sex, Sex, Sexist Language, Sexual Content, Shopping, Skirts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#69): Amy/Clara: Kinda Trampy + Challenge #189: Watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undressing Room at Debenhams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



Clara pulls the skirt's zipper closed and looks up into the mirror of the dressing room. Behind her, Amy's turned up her nose at her outfit. 

Again.

"I'm starting to think you don't like me in skirts."

"Oi, Clara. I like you in skirts just fine. The ones here just seem kinda...trampy."

"Kinda trampy? Did you just call me kinda trampy?" 

"Not you, for fuck's sake! The skirt!"

Clara starts to sigh, but her curiosity stops her. 

"Well, if you really hate it you could just take it off."

Amy smirks, moving so she's pressed up against Clara's back, her chin sitting upon Clara's shoulder and shimmering lips coming to her ear.

"Now that, Clara, sounded kinda trampy."

She unzips the skirt slowly, taking the opportunity to get her hands all over Clara's arse and inside her panties. 

Clara, too, smirks, watching in the mirror while Amy discreetly fucks her.


End file.
